G.I. Joe Special - Helix
|Synopsis1= Deep within G.I. Joe Training Facility Beta, a door opens and Helix enters the room. A voice on the intercom says they'll start whenever she's ready. As armed men rush into the room, Helix murmurs to herself, describing the weapons they're carrying. The voice on the radio orders the test to begin, and the men attack Helix. She holds her own, and suddenly the test is ended. The voice calls for Helix's report, and she correctly identifies how many bullets each of her attackers has left. In a darkened room, Duke asks Hawk what they're watching. The scene with Helix is on a screen, being replayed for Duke's benefit. Hawk explains that Helix is an Alpha-Level Operative who has "total organic battlefield awareness," and has gone missing. Duke is assigned to find her. Surprised at the lack of a service record in the girl's dossier, Duke is informed that she's not military. In fact, despite the folder of evidence, Hawk informs Duke that Helix does not officially exist. He rattles off her martial arts accomplishments, and relates how she could master a fighting style after encountering it only once. She would enter fights to the death with practitioners of styles she'd never seen, and leave without even the smallest injury. He says she displays traits of autism, but that she's unique and incredibly valuable, and he's afraid that Cobra has her. Two months prior, Helix was sent undercover in Japan. She got a job at a telephone club owned by Koji Sato, the head of Cobra's operations in Tokyo. After a month, she finally met him, and three weeks after that, she missed her scheduled check-in; the day before Hawk's briefing, she missed another. Duke's assignment is to find Helix, and if she's alive, bring her home. Unfortunately, the telekura is a dead-end, but Duke meets a drunk man complaining about how things have been dull for a week. He agrees to tell Duke why, if only the American will buy him a drink. He says the girls were working out of the American Way Hotel, until "they" showed up. Duke asks who "they" are. Outside the hotel, two men smoke in the rain. Duke can tell the men are armed, and sees the Cobra tattoos on their necks. He approaches, and asks which of them wants to get his ass kicked first. The men laugh, but Duke throws one of them through the plate glass window into the hotel lobby. Using the other man for cover, Duke shoots the other guards, leaving one alive to answer questions. The guard says that Sato-san isn't present, only the telekura girl, and Duke leaves him there. He tries for his gun, though, and Duke swiftly shoots him. Walking cautiously into a dark room, Duke feels a gun barrel against the back of his head. When he raises his hands and turns around, he sees the person with the gun is Helix. She demands to know how he knows that name, and he explains General Hawk sent him. Cursing, Helix clubs Duke with her gun, knocking him out. When Duke awakes, he's tied to a chair. Helix comes in, carrying a bag of breakfast. She's much friendlier now, having checked in with Hawk and gotten the whole story. She missed her check-ins because Sato never left her alone, as she put it, "during his last few days on Earth." Duke asks if she killed him, and although she wishes she had, she explains he's going to kill himself in about half an hour. When the Tokyo stock exchange opens, Sato plans to detonate a bomb on the trading floor. Since he can't smuggle in an explosive device, his lower intestine has been pumped full of C4, with his watch as the detonator. Cobra has his wife, and will kill her if he doesn't come through. Duke explains that Sato's wife is already dead - Cobra doesn't keep useless hostages. Working their way through the crowd waiting for the stock exchange to open, Duke loses Helix. She's hanging at the back of the crowd, watching them oddly. Overwhelmed by the information she can see in the crowd of people, her brain began to lag, like a computer chugging on a large file. Sato spots Helix first, and asks what she is doing there. She says she has to stop him, but he is determined to complete his assignment. In one fluid move, Helix breaks both Sato's wrists, incapacitating him. While Duke collars Sato, Helix just wanders off. Back at The Pit, Hawk says Duke was right about the wife - she turned up in a ditch, already dead for a week. Hawk tells Duke the current whereabouts of Sato aren't his concern, and we see Sato, his wrists in soft casts, drawing out the entire structure of his organization on a whiteboard. Duke asks what's happened to Agent Helix. As he leaves the room, Hawk says he's not aware of a G.I. Joe operative with that codename. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1="" "" "" :--A secretive '''Helix' gets the drop on Duke. |Errors1= *Although the promo copy says this story ties in with [[G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (videogame)|the Rise of Cobra videogame]], the depiction of the characters matches IDW's Real American Hero continuity.IDW has confirmed that this issue is part of A Real American Hero. *Hawk mentions Cobra as though this is an old, familiar enemy. At the time of this story's release, Cobra is little more than an urban legend in the continuity. *The interior coloring of the book reverses Helix's hair: instead of white/blonde with black streaks in the front, it's shown as black with blonde streaks in the front. *Helix makes a mistake with naming the weapons . It is not an MP5K ; it is an normal MP5 ,probably the N variant . |ItemsOfNote1=*'First Appearance': Helix *Agent Helix is non-military personnel. *Duke speaks fluent Japanese. |RealWorldRefs1= *Helix is proficient in Capoeira, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Shuai jiao, kendo and fencing. *Telephone clubs really exist in Japan. |Footnotes= }}